


you've stolen my air catcher (i don't know if i want it back)

by thingswelostinthefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Cute, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswelostinthefire/pseuds/thingswelostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later that night, Stiles receives a text.</p><p>Sour Wolf: I like you, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've stolen my air catcher (i don't know if i want it back)

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that I've never written a Sterek fanfic is blasphemy, so here it is. This will probably become common for me because Sterek is the only thing I care about (which is really funny because I also love Stalia AND Stydia???) Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> Title from Air Catcher by twenty one pilots, my dudes.

Stiles first realized he's bisexual when he turned seventeen. He should have realized sooner, really - like, the first time he ever met Derek Hale, because it's  _Derek Hale_ we're talking about - but of course being best friends with a newly-turned werewolf equates to focusing on anyone but yourself.

Anyways, Stiles realized he's bisexual right as he realized he had a huge crush on Derek. He wasn't even sure there was all that much to like about him, besides the fact that Derek's probably the most beautiful man to ever walk the face of the earth. Obviously. But really, Derek hardly has a personality, and Stiles wondered what his business was having some idiotic teenage crush on the man, whom he had to remind himself is eight years older than him.

From the moment he met Derek, their relationship had been complicated. Or maybe it was actually completely uncomplicated, because Stiles sometimes thought Derek almost  _enjoyed_ their daily arguments, the only sliver of proof being a ghost of a smile on the man's lips whenever Stiles came up with a clever comeback and smirked triumphantly after Derek glared at him, accepting his defeat. It was inevitable, and it used to actually scare the living  _shit_ out of Stiles - okay, Derek's a scary fucking guy who could probably rip Stiles's entire head clean off with his bare hands - until he came to the realization that Derek truly is a teddy bear. One that loves making people uncomfortable, but.

When Derek picked Stiles up from school on his seventeenth birthday and handed him a neatly-wrapped box containing what Stiles assumed to be his birthday gift, he couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on his face. Nor could he help the hug he gave Derek after accepting the present, who grumbled but didn't push the boy off him and might have even leaned into the hug a little bit.

 

Anyways, now Stiles is eighteen and his crush is  _anything_ but gone. He's annoyed, too, because it should be obvious - Stiles is not the kind of person to be fucking subtle about anything, come on now - but Derek has remained oblivious as ever. And if Stiles wasn't already stressed enough before, he is now, because a chat with Danny about Stiles's sexuality turned into Danny laughing hysterically for  _fifteen_ minutes because he apparently thought it was hilarious that the entire world knew Stiles had a huge boner for Derek except Derek himself.

Anyways.

Stiles has decided the only way Derek will find out is if Stiles straight-up tells him. He's already thought about it, and he's almost completely sure Derek won't freak out and cut him off entirely - he doesn't seem like that type of homophobic asshole - so Stiles decides the worst that can happen is Derek gently tells him he doesn't like him back.

Of course, it would've been nice to tell Derek in a way he'd actually like to  _remember_. Instead, Stiles waits until Derek is talking about important pack stuff to interrupt him with, "Derek, I'm in love with you."

Everyone in the room stops what they're doing, even Isaac, who is literally in the middle of  _walking_. Stiles smiles weakly. "I can't believe I just said that. I really just said that?"

Derek clears his throat. "Can everyone give us a minute?" All of a sudden, Scott mutters something about going to get food and everyone jumps up, following him out the loft. Stiles rubs at his forehead.

"I'm sorry. We can just forget I ever said that, if you want," Stiles offers. Derek holds up a hand, as if asking Stiles to give him a minute.

"You... like me," Derek states, after probably the longest minute of Stiles's life passes.

"Yeah. Listen, dude, I get it if you don't feel the same way. I don't even know if you're into guys, or -"

"Stiles," Derek cuts him off, "I'm bisexual."

"Oh. Me too. Well, obviously."

"What about Lydia?"

"Lydia? What about her? Oh, you mean my crush on her? I mean, I'm always gonna  _like_ her, I guess, but she's made it pretty clear she doesn't have feelings like that for me, so I figured I should move on. That was a year ago, though..."

"Oh." Stiles can tell Derek has no clue what to say, which he understands. He's also pleased that Derek doesn't seem completely horrified by the idea of Stiles having a crush on him.

"You can take some time to think about it, if you want," Stiles replies, looking into Derek's eyes for the first time that evening. Derek nods.

"That's probably a good idea."

 

Later that night, Stiles receives a text.

 **Sour Wolf:** I like you, too.

 


End file.
